Ari's Restaurant Story
:This story takes place and is not canon to the FNAF series. This is a fan-game of the popular franchise "Five Nights at Freddy's", owned by Scott Cawthon. This game occurs in the same universe as FNaF, but isn't canon due to being a fan-game. FFDS = FFDS: Right when the Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria was being made, some of the creators of Fredbear’s Family Diner, decided to work on a new project underground, this project was Project: Ari. The project was a project that involved a bunch of creators making new animatronic robots. They made a total of 7, Ari, Righty, Randall, an unnamed raccoon, Daisy, Gloomy, Willy, and ALARM. However, these animatronics were left to decay and were withered due to them being unrepaired. When the creators of these animatronics went back down 3 weeks later, Ari attacked them, killing them. Around this time, William Afton dismantled the animatronics. He later died in a Springlock Suit. The detectives found out about these broken suits and called out an investigation to see who dismantled these animatronics. They sent a messenger named Max down to Fredbear’s Family Diner and Max went to the Underground level so that he could investigate the animatronics. During this the elevator broke down, trapping Max underground. On Max’s sixth shift he was attacked by Willy and killed by Daisy. Max was never found and was reported missing. He was presumed dead seven days after his disappearance. |-|Ari's Restaurant = Ari’s Restaurant: After Max was missing, the police went down and repaired the elevator so that they could find Max. They never found him but managed to deactivate the animatronics and transported them to a restaurant. The withered robots were mainly reused however only two remained, Righty and Ari. Freddy was also repaired and transported to the new location as his friends could not be fixed and remodeling or making new versions of them would be too expensive for Fazbear’s Inc to do. New animatronics were made such as Ari 2.0, Righty 2.0, Daisy 2.0, and Gloomy 2.0. All of the animatronics were then bought by Fazbear’s Inc and were no longer property of Fredbear and Friend’s Co. However, something died inside a suit from the underground location that then possessed the Ari suit. A night guard was hired named Mary. Mary survived six nights against the haunted animatronics. She was then fired on her seventh shift as she tampered with the animatronic AI’s and had carried a bad odor. |-|Ari's Warehouse = Ari’s Warehouse: After Ari’s Restaurant began to decline, the restaurant was shut down and destroyed. A warehouse was then opened for the animatronics, certain animatronics were also destroyed or remade. Mary decided to take the night shift again. Mary did eight shifts at the warehouse, however, on her eighth shift, she was attacked and killed by Puppeteer who broke down her doors and killed her. She then began to possess the Ari suit as Puppeteer stuffed her inside of the suit. A search party was set for Mary, however, the party never found Mary, after this, the warehouse was shut down and burned to the ground. Category:Story